


Saving Dick

by mielipieli



Series: Forever evil angst [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Forever Evil (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Short, someone has a bit of a panic attack, the death is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: Instead of Bruce, Lex and Selina, it's Roy and Jason who find Dick.





	Saving Dick

“It’s gonna be alright”, Jason said in a surprisingly calm voice.

“You need to get out of here”, Dick’s voice was shaking and his face bore a panicked expression.

“I know what I’m doing, Dickhead.” Jason’s eyes fluttered to the bomb Dick was strapped into. Roy saw it but Dick was probably too out of it. “I need both of you to trust me, alright?”

This time his eyes lingered on Roy with a look that was somewhere between reassuring and panicked. 

Roy was freaking out. Dick was going to die. They’d both die with him. Oh god, what had they been thinking coming here without a coordinated effort. They hadn’t even managed to find Kory. 

Jason took Roy’s continued silence as agreement and Dick’s protests that they had to go - that they shouldn’t die because of him - were dying down, too. Ha, dying. Jason took another step towards Dick, close enough to touch now, and wiped some of his sweat away. Dick leaned into the touch as if it was his lifeline. Jason’s hand pulled something out of one of his jacket’s many pockets. 

“I need you to swallow this, okay?”, Jason said softly. 

Dick nodded. Roy was sure there were a few tears rolling down his cheeks. He dutifully opened his mouth and swallowed whatever Jason placed on his tongue. Roy held his breath. He wasn’t sure what was supposed to happen.

For a few seconds there was no sound but the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Then Dick’s eyes slowly closed, the beeping stuttered and the clock stopped. Roy’s heart did, too. 

“What the fuck did you give him, Jason? What the hell? No. Nonononononononono! Tell me you didn’t. What the fuck, Jason?”, Roy was starting to hyperventilate. 

“Harper! Calm down and help me get him out of the machine so we can restart his heart.”

Oh. Breathe. In. Out. Now do your fucking job. (A voice in the back of Roy’s mind still screamed but he pushed it aside.)

The machine released Dick easily now that his heart wasn’t beating. Roy’s hands were shaking and he barely managed to deactivate the booby traps on Dick’s suit. Dick’s face looked calm and relaxed. Less worried than Roy had ever seen him. Except for that one time when... Concentrate on what you’re doing, Harper. (That voice sounded a bit like Jason.)

Roy’s mind blanked while Jason got Dick’s heart beating again. He wasn’t sure what exactly Jason had done afterwards but he assumed it had something to do with the syringe. All he knew was that Dick sucked in a breath and Roy started crying.


End file.
